Lorsque les deux font la paire
by Patate-douce-sama
Summary: Diverses fics sur le couple le plus mystérieux de Death Note
1. Il fait si froid

**Titre: Il fait si froid**

**Couple: Matt x Mello**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba **

**Rating: K+**

**Auteure: Moi :) (oui oui la folle dingue)**

Et voilà. Ma première fic "ouverte au grand public". Je vous avoue que j'angoisse un peu^^'.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez. Peut-etre du bien. Peut-etre du mal.

Cette fic est le premier chapitre d'autres fics qui suivront, mais sans aucun rapport entre elles (mis à part le couple Matt x Mello)

Par rapport à ce chapitre, je l'ai replacé dans l'animé, quoiqu'en l'ayant légèrement modifié.

Bon d'accord j'arrête de parler pour rien dire. Je parle trop. Beaucoup trop. Et j'ai beau vous dire ça, je continue à blablater sans raison. Pathétique. J'envisage sérieusement l'option scotch. Parait que ça marche.

Matt: MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI?

...^^

* * *

Il fait froid.

Si froid.

Je savais pourtant ce qu'on encourait. Tout ce qu'on encourait.

La fuite. La traque. La fatigue. Le désespoir. La colère. La Mort.

Mais pas ça. Pas cette sensation. Pas cette douleur au creux de la poitrine. Ce trou. Ce vide sans fond.

Je me rappelle encore lorsque tu m'avais prévenu : « Je suis sérieux Matt ! On risque tout là-dedans ». Je t'avais répondu d'un geste évasif de la main. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Tant que toi et moi pouvions rester ensemble, j'étais prêt à tout. Mais peut-être pas à _ça_.

Pas à cette envie d'hurler à en briser la lune. Pas à cette confusion au fond de mes yeux. Pas à ce besoin vital de savoir comment tu va.

Je sais comment tu va.

Ou plutôt comment tu ne va plus.

Cette envie de m'ouvrir la poitrine et d'y arracher cette chose qui me blesse ne peut être dut qu'à ça: tu n'es plus.

Ton sourire n'est plus. Ta voix n'est plus. Ton regard n'est plus.

_Il _t'a eu.

Le froid s'épaissit.

J'aimerais revenir en arrière. Revenir dans cette chambre que nous avons quittée juste avant de nous séparer. Revenir dans tes bras. T'embrasser de nouveau. Mêler nos corps l'un à l'autre encore une fois. Et puis te dire ces quelques mots que je n'ai pu t'avouer.

Ces quelques mots qui auraient pu tout changer. Si je te les avais dit, serions nous en cet instant séparés ? Aurions-nous totalement quitté cette chambre ? Serais-je là, impuissant, avec ce goût d'inachevé ?

Si je t'avais dit « Mello, je t'aime », serait tu mort mon amour?

Et les balles criblent mon corps.

La Mort me tend les bras.

Il fait si froid.


	2. Un jour je reviendrai

**Titre: Un jour je reviendrai**

**Couple: Matt x Mello**

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba**

**Raiting: K+**

eh bien me revoilà. C'est ma première fic de l'année 2011. D'ailleurs mal commencé pour moi ( j'ai passer la nuit du 31 dans mon lit à cause de maux de ventre et le 1er j'ai casser une ampoule!). Enfin bon. Il faut positiver. Alors positivons. Et puis Bonne Année. Et Bonne santée aussi ( j'espère que ça vous reussira mieux qu'à moi :)

Note: comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, les fics n'ont pas de rapport entre elles si ce n'est le couple Matt x Mello.

Voili Voila!

* * *

Il est là.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement.

Ses lunettes vissées sur ses yeux. La tête baissée, une cigarette à la bouche. Fringué un peu n'importe comment avec des bottes montantes et un haut à rayures. Mais toujours cette allure. Désinvolte, mais terriblement sexy.

Il n'a pas tellement changé en trois ans.

Trois ans. Mello a la sensation qu'il s'en est écoulé au moins dix depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, puis qu'il l'a quitté.

« Quitté ».

Ce dernier mot sonne faux à ses oreilles. Mello ne l'a pas comme ainsi dire quitté. Non, il l'a abandonné. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il l'a laissé en arrière, comme on laisse un chien sur le bord d'autoroute. Comme on laisse un enfant non désiré sur le seuil d'un orphelinat. A nouveau. Comme si une première fois n'avait pas suffit à Matt, Mello recommençait.

Mais il a une mission à accomplir. Et il doit réussir sa mission coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela il avait dû tout abandonner : sentiments, souvenirs, amant. Ne plus rien posséder. Même sa propre vie ne lui appartient plus. Car sa vie était à présent définie par un seul objectif: éliminer Kira.

Et de répéter à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'a pas de regrets au vu de ce qu'il a entreprit. _Aucun_ regret. « Quel beau menteur tu fais » se dit-il.

Car à voir le rouquin là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, ses convictions s'effondrent. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait- il quitter ? Mais bordel, qu'avait il-fait ! « Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, Mello ! » se dit-il avec force.

Oui. Mais… Etais-ce réellement ce qu'il voulait ?

Non, bien sur.

Il aurait au moins voulu lui dire au revoir trois ans plut tôt. Le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. L'embrasser. Lui promettre des choses qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas tenir, mais qui au moins lui laisserait un espoir à chérir. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça.

Par orgueil sans doute.

Ou par peur. Peur de flancher. Peur que le rouquin tente de le retenir. Peur de ne plus avoir la force de s'en aller.

Alors il était parti. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans une pensée pour ceux qu'il aimait. En franchisant la porte de l'orphelinat il avait fermé les vannes de son cœur pour ne plus les rouvrir. Un homme incapable d'aimer. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur cette apparition.

« Matty » murmura Mello. « Matty. Trois ans après, et tu continue à me rendre dingue » pensa t-il. « Trois années durant lesquelles j'ai tenté de jouer l'homme fort. L'homme insensible. J'y suis parvenu. Maintenant on me respecte. Ou on me craint, je ne sais pas trop. Mais toi… Toi il te suffit de réapparaitre deux secondes pour balayer tout mes efforts ! Pourquoi Matty ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne parviens pas à t'oublier ? ».

Ses pensées s'agglutinent, se confondent et se mêlent pour ne l'embrouiller qu'un peu plus. Pourtant autour de lui, le monde continue de tourner. Les passants contemplent les boutiques, les vendeurs attirent leur clientèle, les travailleurs s'engouffrent dans le Metro mais Mello reste perdu dans ses pensées. Il pense à ce roux qui à présent marche dev… Mello tourne la tête à gauche, à droite. Il à beau scruter les visages, chercher parmi la foule, la conclusion lui saute aux yeux : Matt a disparu. Son cœur s'accélère, il se met à haleter. Une goutte de transpiration vient lui caresser la nuque. Mello panique. « Merde ! Où est-il ? Matty je t'en supplie revient ! »

Mello n'à jamais cru aux forces supérieures. Pour lui chaque Homme régit sa vie. Ceux qui s'en remettent aux dieux ne sont que des faibles. Pourtant, il serait prêt à tout en cet instant pour voir réapparaitre son vieil ami. Même à prier. « Je t'en supplie Dieu, si tu existe, bouge ton sale gros cul et fait réapparaitre Matt !… s'il te plait ».

Mello n'à jamais cru aux forces supérieures. Pour lui chaque Homme régit sa vie. Ceux qui s'en remettent aux dieux ne sont que des faibles. Aujourd'hui son point de vue va changer. Alors qu'il est en train de se maudire de parler à une personne sensé aimer chaque être sur cette Terre (« Mello tu délire, tu délire ! » se dit-il), une tache rouge attire son regard. Une tache rouge qui marche à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Une tache rouge habillé d'un haut rayé et de bottes montantes. « Matt ! ».

Mello s'élance, bouscule les passants. S'attire les foudres de plusieurs d'entre eux. Il n'en a que faire. Mais alors que sa main s'apprête à se poser sur l'épaule du roux, une vision lui traverse l'esprit.

_Trois ans plus tôt. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Une silhouette traverse les couloirs de l'orphelinat. Elle s'arrête devant une des portes, qu'elle ouvre le plus silencieusement possible. La silhouette s'avance dans la pièce à pas feutrés. _

_La salle de jeux._

_Mello se dirige vers le fond de la pièce où trône la télé. Il grimace légèrement lorsqu'elle produit ce petit bruit caractéristique quand elle s'allume. Mello tend l'oreille. Personne ne semble avoir entendu. Il change les chaines jusqu'à tomber sur celle qui l'intéresse : le canal d'information. Le présentateur clos un reportage sur des inondations quelque part en Europe, puis annonce le bilan des victimes de Kira de la journée : « Et aujourd'hui 122 criminels sont morts d'un arrêt cardiaque, notamment dans la prison de Roanne en France ou celle de Gifu au Japon. Sans l'ombre d'un doute l'œuvre de Kira. » _

_« Encore »se dit Mello. « Il finira par tous nous tuer ». _

_Devant lui s'étale le visage d'un jeune garçon. Ses cheveux rouges lui tombent sur le visage, qu'il a à moitié caché par des lunettes. Son regard est doux mais perspicace. Ses lèvres attrayantes. Mello aimerait ne jamais cesser de les embrasser. Mais pour cela encore faut-il qu'ils soient en vie. Mello ne veut pas le perdre. Il fera tout pour empêcher cela. Absolument tout. Sa décision est prise. Il éteint la télé et sort de la salle silencieusement. Son manteau est accroché dans le couloir, ses bottes dans l'entrée. La porte principale est bien sur fermée. Mais ce n'est pas la première sortie nocturne de Mello. Sous la douzième latte du parquet en partant du paillasson, se trouve la clé de son avenir. La clé de sa vie. La clé de l'orphelinat. Mello soulève le bout de bois, semant au passage quelques échardes. Il attrape le bout de fer puis referme pour la dernière fois la cachette secrète. Il ouvre la porte. La nuit est glaciale. Mais il est décidé. _

_« Un jour je reviendrai, Matt. Lorsque je serai en mesure de te protéger, je reviendrai. Je te le promet »._

_Rien ne peut désormais plus l'arrêter._

« Lorsque je serai en mesure de te protéger, je reviendrai ».

La phrase tourne et retourne dans la tête de Mello. Ce pacte avec lui-même. Cette promesse silencieuse. Cet accord taciturne. Alors il recule sa main et observe le roux marcher tranquillement devant lui. Mello contemple une dernière fois cette couleur si particulière.

« Pardonne moi Matty, mais… mais je ne suis pas encore prêt ».

Alors il fait demi-tour et s'éloigne au loin, trainant les pieds et son âme avec.


	3. Les mots ne servent plus de rien

**Titre: Les mots ne servent plus de rien**

**Couple: Matt x Mello (comme d'habitude -')**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba**

**Auteure: Patate-douce-sama **

**Rating: K+**

**Oui je sais. J'avais dit que j'arrêtais de faire du "dramatique" avec ce couple. Mais j'y arrive pas! T-T Ils me rendent trop triste tout les deux et donc bah du coup ça influence sur mes écrits! Mais bon je vais faire un effort! Disons que le prochain c'est un joyeux, ok?**

**Enfin bon, sur ce: bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Les mots ne servent plus de rien. Ils sont vides, sans aucun sens, sans vie.

Les mots ne servent plus de rien. Il n'a plus personne à qui les adresser.

Les mots ne servent plus de rien puisqu'il est parti. Et le silence résonne dans la petite chambre.

Et les jours passent. La vie continue. Les nuages défilent devant sa fenêtre, tout comme les autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

Mais Matt s'est arrêté. De penser. De sentir. De parler.

De vivre.

Car sa vie est devenue comme les mots. Vide, sans aucun sens. Mello es parti, emportant les raisons de son existence avec lui. Et à présent Matt n'est plus que le reflet de cet enfant qui, il y a quelques mois encore, paradait toute la journée bras dessus bras dessous avec une certaine tête blonde.

La nuit est tombée, pourtant l'enfant n'a pas bougé. Immobile à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague, le rouquin semble dépourvu de vie. La lune se reflète dans les mirettes du gosse, mêlant sa froide lumière à la noirceur du chagrin qui habite les yeux de l'abandonné.

Son visage a la même teinte que celle de l'astre qui déverse ses rayons sur lui. Une pâleur qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle des morts. Car son cœur n'a beau cesser de battre, sa raison n'est plus. Mello l'a aussi prise avec lui.

Une larme emplie de mélancolie coule le long de sa joue et vient s'écraser sur sa cuisse. L'enfant n'a toujours pas bougé.

Les mots ne servent plus de rien. Car ses yeux parlent pour lui. Car ses yeux hurlent pour lui.

Ils hurlent au désespoir. Ils hurlent de souffrance. Ils hurlent de haine.

Une haine terrible envers celui qui l'a abandonné.

Pourtant au fond de ces deux puits noirs subsiste une petite étincelle : l'amour qu'il porte à celui qu'il haït tant. Après tout amour et Haine sont des parents consanguins.

Et puis l'enfant s'anime. Du coin de sa manche, il vient essuyer le tracé humide sur sa joue. Une raison de vivre ne l'a pas quitté. Cette raison qui l'anime de nouveau : retrouver Mello. Et lorsque ce sera fait, lorsqu'il l'aura devant lui, il décidera qui de la haine ou de l'amour aura le dernier mot. Dès lors, il agira.

Il faut aimer pour tuer…


	4. Dernières pensées d'un futur macchabée

**Titre: Dernières pensées d'un futur ****macchabée**

**Couple: Matt x Mello**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba**

**Rating: K+**

**Auteure: Moi, la folle. En gros, Patate-douce-sama**

**... BOUHOUHOUHOU! Je suis qu'une grosse menteuse qui tient pas ses promesses T-T! Allez-y boycottez ma page, je ne mérite que ça!**

**Oui j'avais dit que la prochaine fic serai une "joyeuse"... Mais je l'avais écrite avant _Les mots ne servent plus de rien_ alors ça compte pas, hein? Non...? **

***Patate-douce-Sama prend une corde qu'elle attache a un crochet préalablement fixé au plafond. Elle fait un noeud coulissant et se pend. Enfin ça marchait jusqu'a ce que le crochet lâche sous le poids de Patate-douce-sama (MAUDIT SOIS-TU CHOCOLAT!)***

**Au courageux(se) qui voudront bien se taper cette fic: bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Les freins crissent contre le goudron. Les sirènes hurlent dans la nuit. Le barrage se dresse devant toi. Dans ton rétro tu vois les deux voitures noires te coller au train. Tu es pris au piège. Le demi-tour n'est plus possible. De toute manière tu ne te le serais pas permis. Tu es bien trop fier pour ça.

Tous ne fixent que toi.

Nonchalamment appuyé sur ton volant, la clope au bec, tu regardes tout ce beau monde venu assister à ton trépas. Ils sont si nombreux… Alors autant faire son show pour tes derniers instants, n'est-ce pas ?

Doucement, tu sors de la voiture et lève les mains bien hautes en signe de reddition. Pourtant sous tes binocles orangés tous peuvent voir ton regard blasé. En fait tu n'en as rien à foutre de ce qu'il va se passer. _Eux _ l'ont bien compris. Et tu aime cette sensation. En cet instant la mort n'est plus un moyen de pression.

Et puis…

Et puis le tonnerre éclate. Les balles se longent dans ton corps. Ton corps si jeune. Ton corps si beau. Les balles tracent leur chemin dans ta chair, te traînant vers un repos sans fin…

Telle la peinture de tes cheveux suintant, le sang s'écoule sur ta frimousse. Tu es comme un tableau de David qu'on aurait aspergé d'eau : Irrécupérable mais éternellement magnifique.

Et malgré cela ton visage est serein. On ne distingue aucune peur dans ton regard. Tu n'as à peine connu la vie, mais tes yeux montrent ta de détermination à la quitter. Tu avais fait ce choix depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais tu es si jeune… Tu ne mérites pas cette fin. Et pourtant….

Pourtant tu es encerclé telle une bête féroce qu'il faut à tout prix capturer. Encerclé par ces Hommes qui n'ont pas compris ton objectif. Alors ils y ont mis un terme.

Tu as conscience que ta fin est proche. Sais tu seulement qu'elle arrivera plus vite que le filtre de ta cigarette ? Peut-être. Après tout tu ne crois plus en rien. Alors pourquoi croirais-tu en une dernière faveur de la vie ?

A quoi penses-tu ?

Peux-tu seulement encore penser ? Penses-tu à lui ? Car tout tourne autour de lui depuis un certain temps. Tout ça c'était pour lui. Et un peu pour toi aussi. Mais tu as peur pour sa survie. Car tu sais qu'elle ne sera pas bien longue. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vivre. _Une vie pour une vie_. Tel était le pacte.

Mais la Mort est bien trop gourmande et ça tu le sais. Tu la sens sur toi. Et tu sais qu'elle ne se contentera pas que de toi.

Puis tu te souviens. Tu te souviens de tous ces moments que vous avez passés ensemble. Votre rencontre. Vos discutions. Vos disputes. Ses tablettes de chocolat. Vos baisers. Vos coucheries. La douleur lorsqu'il est parti. Vos retrouvailles... Et ce que vous vous étiez promis de faire.

Partir en Safari. Sauter en parachute. Faire l'amour sur une plage déserte. Monter au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Escalader la muraille de Chine. Lancer une bouteille à la mer. Adopter un enfant.

Mais vous ne pouviez pas tenir ces promesses. Et vous le saviez. Mais il fallait y croire. Ou tout du moins faire semblant. Faire semblant pour lui.

Et tu voudrais hurler. Hurler ces mots qui s'emparent de ton esprit et qui résonnent dans ta tête. Ces mots que tu ne lui a jamais dit. Ces mots qu'il aurait mérité d'entendre.

Mais ton corps ne réagit plus. Déjà l'Ultime Visiteuse s'en empare.

Alors sur ces dernières pensées tes yeux se closent et tu lâches ta cigarette.

_Une vie pour une vie._


End file.
